Harry Potter y la Orden de Kandracar
by Sergio Dumbledore
Summary: Se descubre el porque Albus Dumbledore no aceptaba cargos en la Tierra...sabemos más del pasado del Director de la Escuela....un pasado que ayudará a Harry a destruir a Voldemort...Hermione esta muy envuelta en eso, terrible sumario, vamos con la historia
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y la Orden de Kandracar

**Prologo **

**La Orden**

El silencio era terrible….

Pero lo sucedido hace poco en Hogwarts con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore había afectado a toda la comunidad mágica…

En La Calleja Diagon….

En Hogsmeade….

En el mismo Ministerio…

Todo el mundo sabía que era el principio….Lord Voldemort no tardaría en aparecer con todo su ejército para barrer al Ministerio y a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix….

El Ministerio de Magia constantemente estaba en guardia-extendiendo la mano a todos los que ellos pudieron. Los Aurores patrullaron mientras otros departamentos del Ministerio hicieron lo que ellos pudieron para calmar a todos. Era inútil. Incluso sus nervios estaban en su punto más alto. ¿Cómo se podía estar calmado cuando la batalla final se acerca rápidamente? Voldemort simplemente estaba esperando pacientemente su tiempo y estaba esperando por el día para destruir al Escogido Harry Potter.

En medio de un cuarto amplio y oscuro, nueve personas estaban sentadas dialogando fuertemente pero de forma pacífica sobre el proceder del mundo de los magos de ahora en adelante. Uno de los presentes miró por la pequeña ventana para notar que estaban en un castillo…el cielo era de un extraño color rosa….

En ese momento velas se encendieron de repente para hacer notar que el cuarto parecía encantado y misterioso….el castillo estaba esperando la llegada de su señor….

Dentro del cuarto se podía ver una sala del trono….habían doce sillas y nueve personas estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda….

Los pergaminos, las plumas y los frasquitos de tinta estaban allí en la eventualidad para que ellos puedan lanzar sus votos en el secreto. Si uno dudara el otro, no había ningún problema para cualquiera saber quien había decidido de esa forma y porque.

Hacia la parte de atrás de la mesa…en el fondo había una silla especial….sin mesa, sin pergaminos ni nada por el estilo…casi estaba como un trono. Las grabaciones en la madera eran indistinguibles por las personas ordinarias pero legibles por los selectos. Era una silla constituida especial y esta noche se sentaría la persona que el Escogido necesitó.

El escogido era el más importante y más alto que el Ministerio…Los doce y el escogido tienen poderes especiales que nadie podía igualar….ellos eran fuertes y valientes…este grupo especial permitió que la vida y la muerte fueran nada cuando se debía ser necesario.

Esta noche se habían reunido para elegir a un nuevo guía para la Orden del Fénix, una guía para el elegido y el jefe de su grupo….

Habían discutido casi todo el verano para los tres muchachos que contuvieron sus respetos más altos…esos tres necesitaban protección sobre los demás….

Ron Weasley…

Hermione Granger….

y…

Harry Potter…

Harry Potter y sus mejores amigos….

Los nueve de doce del Consejo no podían quedarse mirando mientras esos tres chicos batallaban a Voldemort. El Consejo sabía que con sus familias ni…ni sus amigos podían contar….

El Consejo iba a tomar las riendas en sus propias manos…así descubrieran el secreto que el Consejo poseía….

El silencio se mantuvo el aire como una tumba. Los nueve miembros estaban sentados solemnemente, cada uno que nota la silla vacía….

Una silla hacía notar el décimo miembro faltante. Un hombre en túnicas se llevó el pergamino, pluma, y botella de tinta sin decir una palabra o necesitar las instrucciones para hacer eso. Nada necesitó ser dicho.

Cada miembro supo que jamás regresaría…su misión había fallado…pero él había sacrificado su vida para salvar la del elegido…

Albus Dumbledore se extrañaría terriblemente pero su memoria jamás se olvidaría. Su dedicación a Harry Potter y sus amigos habían permitido que Voldemort fuera débil y tardara en volver…

- ¡Puedo decir yo unas palabras en el nombre de Albus? Señor – le preguntó una muchacha pelirroja de unos diecisiete años al hombre que estaba sentado en la silla al lado de izquierdo de la del trono.

El hombre estaba de pie-más alto que cualquiera de los otros era llamado Oráculo. Él fue bien-respetado y bien-confió entre sus colegas. Él se vistió con las túnicas blancas y la cresta de su familia. Su casa estaba lejos de dónde él era esta noche. Ésta fue su segunda casa; entre las personas que él admiró y confió. Su piel blanca estaba marcada con dos símbolos en sus sienes. Él era después del Jefe, del Escogido y de la Guardiana del Corazón el superior de todos los miembros…uno de los hombres más talentosos en la existencia. Ahora que su amigo había muerto este hombre asintió con la cabeza gacha.

- Albus había sido un amigo íntimo… - ella controló un sollozo que iba a escapar de sus labios – Albus fue mas que un colega…fue como el abuelo que nunca conocí y que me ha enseñado todo lo que yo conozco hoy. Él era un mentor y un hombre que eran digno de cualquier posición dentro de la Tierra y en todas las Dimensiones. Está debido a él que nosotros nos reunimos aquí esta noche. Está debido a él que yo juro por mi vida que la misión que Albus llevaba se cumpla y que los tres muchachos sobrevivan y para asegurarme que Voldemort se destruye. -

- Yo creo que es la mayor ambición de todos los presentes, Will - dijo una voz en el lado opuesto de la mesa. – Todos nosotros lamentamos la pérdida de Albus Dumbledore. Ninguna duda…todos desean vengar su muerte. – comentó una joven de cabello rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras a su lado una niña rubia la abrazaba para consolarla

- Su muerte no será en vano Cornelia, hermana…así lo jura el Corazón de la Tierra -

- Todos vengarán su muerte – dijo una muchacha oriental con coletas largas

- De eso no me cabe duda, Will – dijo una muchacha morena y gafas. Oráculo levantó su mirada a sus camaradas y compañeros del Consejo con firmeza. Era su deber asegurarse que el Escogido se guiaría sin su querido amigo.

- Esta noche no puede ser de luto – Oráculo continuó cuando el miraba a todos en el cuarto – Esta noche Albus querría que nosotros decidiéramos lo que nosotros hemos estado discutiendo todo el verano. Pronto es el cumpleaños de Harry y las protecciones ideadas por Albus no servirán….el ya no está seguro con los Dursley. De lo que me he enterado de una boca amiga es que Harry no tiene ningún deseo de volver al castillo Hogwarts….nosotros debemos convencerle de que regrese pero Albus me encargó de que pudiera continuar con la misión de destruir a Voldemort como lo llevaban a cabo aunque no se qué era lo que hacían y porque obligaban a Albus a sacar a Harry del castillo. Aunque conociéndolo era muy importante. -

Todos lo miraban pálidos….si Harry iría por Voldemort así no más moriría…ese no era el camino….necesitaba de su ayuda desesperadamente. Harry necesito protección pero más que eso…él necesito su ayuda. Había todavía muchas lecciones necesitadas antes de que él pudiera aventurarse afuera y podría enfrentar al hombre que mató a sus padres. Harry Potter tendría que ser convencido que él debería ir a Hogwarts.

- Entonces forzaré al Ministerio de Magia para que Hogwarts vuelva abrir - dijo una voz vieja al fondo. Todos se giraron para ver el rostro de Minerva Mcgonagall

Los demás los miraban con algo de seriedad pero Oráculo dijo:

- Los niños que asisten a Hogwarts estarían más seguros dentro de sus vestíbulos en lugar de fuera al aire libre. La mayoría de los padres lo verán de esa manera. -

- Pero son vidas de inocentes puestas en peligro al lugar donde Voldemort está seguro ir - contradijo una mujer con cara de gato. Sus túnicas azules cerúleas parecían tragarla cuando ella se sentaba floja en su asiento.

- Ella tiene razón Oráculo - aceptaba una muchacha de cabello castaño - Las túnicas blancas que ella llevó le hacía parecer angélica. - Nosotros estamos lanzando más leña al fuego poniendo a estos niños cerca del muchacho Potter -

Oráculo levantó sus manos e impuso silencio al grupo sentado ante él. La decisión que había tomado el nuevo Señor debía ser dicha ahora. Con el retraso habría preocupaciones crecientes y problemas. No había ninguna otra opción. Harry Potter necesitó estar dentro de los confines de Hogwarts a menos que cuestionándose.

- Albus habría querido a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley estén seguros dentro de las paredes del castillo - era la declaración simple que necesitó ser hecho.

Oráculo empezó a dar una vuelta a la mesa mirando las caras solemnes. No había un miembro que huiría si la necesidad se levantó. Ellos levantarían sus poderes en alto y unirían como uno con armonía. Debajo de un anochecer, el Escogido lucharía como uno y se moriría como uno. Cada uno había hecho el voto largo antes de que Harry Potter naciera. Luchar y morir por su causa. Ahora era proteger a los niños que asistieron a Hogwarts para que sus generaciones sobrevivan.

- No hay ninguna duda de lo que dices es verdad - Irma dijo a la declaración de Oráculo - Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro para residir. La pregunta es…con Albus muerto, ¿quién protegerá a los niños y al Escogido? -

Oráculo se sentó en su silla y descansó sus manos en el apoyabrazos. Sintió a su lado en las sombras de dos figuras conocidas y sabía que no se verían a no ser que Dumbledore lo quisiese así y conocía que las figuras lo sabían.

- Muchos años un estimado amigo ha dirigido solo Araska….el pueblo de Albus…nuestro amigo tiene rasgos como mago, como Warlock, como Corazón de un mundo y otros rasgos necesitados para esta tarea, además escogió a la mejor amiga de Harry para ocupar el puesto como Guardiana de la Luz y Mage de Araska y yo he aceptado su petición – Oráculo sonrió calurosamente y con un movimiento en su mano invitó a las figuras a pasar a la luz – Albus los entrenó para continuar con su labor…escogió a su propio Rey…y a Hermione Granger a la que consideró la hija que perdió…Ahora es tiempo para el Rey de Araska tomar el puesto de Albus y a Hermione tomar el manto de Guardiana….Hogwarts los necesita…Harry Potter lo necesita a ustedes dos –

Las figuras salieron a la luz. El muchacho se apoyó en la silla de Oráculo para guardar su fuerza para continuar. La luz de una vela fluctuó y parecía bailar hacia la figura como si la figura quisiese identificarse. El muchacho vestía con una túnica azul clara con el cabello largo y plateado y unos ojos dorados. De su boca se dejaban ver que sus caninos eran un poco más largos que los humanos y rivalizando con el de los vampiros, las uñas de sus dedos eran algo alargadas, parecían de fiera pero le daban al muchacho cierta elegancia y belleza. Los miembros humanos abrieron la boca como la figura se reveló. La figura reveló a un ser de otra dimensión….un Araskiano. Sus ojos dorados brillaron débilmente en la luz, su pelo creó varios reflejos raros y misteriosos…su corona de color verde jade en su cabeza hizo que los presentes bajaran sus cabezas en un saludo de respeto que merece el líder de un mundo. Luego posaron su vista en la muchacha para ver que estaba con una túnica blanca como las otras chicas del consejo y las cinco chicas se miraron asombradas pero sabiendo que Oráculo y Albus la habían escogido por algo. Will se puso de pie y diciendo:

- Bienvenidos a este loco grupo -

Hermione sonrió y puso una mano en el corazón y dijo:

- Juro por mi vida, mi alma y mi magia seguir y cumplir las órdenes de las auramedias de Kandracar y cumplir sus órdenes hasta que muera o hasta que la lucha por la paz de las dimensiones haya terminado y además juro que ayudaré a Harry a derrotar al Señor Oscuro o moriré en el intento -

Con eso Hermione selló su juramento poniendo la mano que empuñaba la varita en su corazón y poniendo su rodilla izquierda en la tierra. Una luz tenue selló el juramento. Era el juramento de lealtad que todo hijo de mago conocía desde su nacimiento. Su incumplimiento significaba la peor de las muertes y condenar a todos sus descendientes a la vida sin magia para toda la eternidad. No era el típico juramento que podía hacerse en vano. Todos los presentes le miraron con sorpresa pero cada uno de ellos aceptó el juramento de la chica….ya que si no lo aceptaban….Hermione no quería ni pensarlo.

Will suspiró y dijo:

- Hermione eso no era necesario pero ya lo hiciste….no importa -

La chicas se presentaron entre si y Hermione después contó por todo lo que Harry había sufrido causando varios comentarios llenos de indignación de los presentes. Hermione miró a Reiko y algo sonrojada dijo:

- Albus no morirá en vano…eso te lo puedo asegurar….Harry y el Ejercito de Dumbledore tampoco lo permitirán -

Más de uno de atragantó y Hermione contó lo que pasó en quinto y sexto año con el ejercito causando que los presentes pero sobre todo Reiko quien bajó su cabeza ante la lealtad hacia Albus. Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas sobrantes a la derecha de Will…las demás chicas cabecearon al ver que Hermione estaba con el mismo status que la Guardiana del Corazón y supieron porque cuando Oráculo dijo:

- Ella será mi reemplazo en un futuro. -

Sin embargo Oráculo comentó:

- Y también he decidido quien acompañará a Lilian Hale como el Mage de la Tierra -

Hermione sonrió a esta declaración y Lilian Hale cabeceó agradecida. Luba cabeceó y junto con Oráculo empaparon a los presentes sobre Harry y su vida mientras Hermione y Reiko se alejaban un poco para hablar.

- Reiko, yo se que has sufrido mucho – replicó Hermione en un suave cuchicheo. Nosotros no podemos saber ni tener idea de cuánto dolor debes sentir -

Reiko cerró sus puños con enojo cuando el arqueó su cabeza ligeramente – gracias Mione. Todos sentimos la pérdida de Albus…yo….yo…aún más…que todos -

Hermione se acercó a Reiko, mientras permitiendo a los miembros hablar entre ellos. Nadie conoció el dolor que Reiko estaba sintiendo. Era suyo y suyo exclusivamente. Ella nunca podría imaginar el sentimiento de pérdida que él hizo ahora. Su mano asió su hombro cuando ella caminó al lado de él. El no podría encontrarse su mirada y ella nunca esperó que lo hiciese.

- Sabes lo que Oráculo nos está pidiendo – dijo Hermione simplemente – Sabes la importancia de esta tarea y la responsabilidad que conlleva -

El cabeceó meramente y permitió su pelo largo enmascarar el dolor en sus ojos. - Yo hago -

- La tarea más importante ahora mismo es convencer a Harry para que regrese a Hogwarts. -

Reiko miraba a Hermione, mientras cepillando las lágrimas que había caído de sus mejillas. El no temió morir para proteger a un muchacho del cual apenas había oído ya que él ya había encontrado un sucesor. El miedo que residió dentro de él era su fracaso de convencerlo que él necesitó devolver a la escena de su más grande pérdida.

- Puse la decisión a un voto – declaró Hermione antes de que Reiko pudiera hablar. – Con su rollo de pergamino…-

Willhimenia estaba de pie y miraba a Reiko e interrumpió - Nosotros no necesitamos pergamino, mi Lord, nosotros pondremos esta decisión a un voto, verbalmente. Todos aquéllos a favor de volver a abrir Hogwarts dicen - _**yo hago**_ -

Los miembros estaban de acuerdo diciendo - _**yo hago**_ - simultáneamente. El estómago de Reiko se revolvió al ver que estaba más cerca de su tarea. Para sorpresa de Reiko, Minerva dijo:

- Todos aquéllos a favor de que Reiko se haga el nuevo director de colegio dicen - _**yo hago**_ -

De nuevo - _**yo hago**_ - hizo eco en el cuarto. En lugar de la luz de una vela que se pone más oscuro como las mechas se volvieron más pequeñas, el cuarto se volvió más iluminado. Incluso el cuarto supo la importancia de lo que se estaba diciendo.

- Es fijo – Oráculo dijo, mientras dirigiéndose a las Guardianas, a los tres miembros de la Triada y a la subdirectora del colegio. - Hogwarts volverá y Reiko y las Guardianas se volverán sus protectores -

La pelirroja y sus compañeras se pusieron de pie, arquearon ante Reiko solemnemente. Will abrió un pliegue a la Tierra y desapareció con las cuatro muchachas y con Lilian. Cada una había mostrado que ellas confiaron en él y lo que necesitó ser hecho. Solo quedaron la Triada, Hermione, él y Minerva. Oráculo y Minerva miraron a Reiko con suavidad y Oráculo tenía una cara de tristeza que le llamó la atención a la Profesora. Minerva desapareció con un chasquido usando un pliegue creado por un anillo en su mano y Oráculo notó la mirada de miedo en los ojos de Reiko y de Hermione cuando comenzaron a comprender lo que se había dado a ellos.

- Su miedo se reafirma en que él les diga que no -

Reiko lo miraba y cabeceó. - Es una posibilidad. Él es inexorable sobre no volver este año. Hermione me dijo todo lo que ha estado pasando. Harry ha estado bajo mi observación desde que él dejó Hogwarts el año pasado -

Él cabeceó cuando él caminó lejos de los dos chicos. Ellos necesitaron su espacio para decidir su mejor curso de acción. – Están más preparados para esta asignación de lo que piensan -

Reiko y Hermione sabían que estaban listos. Reiko se acercó a la ventana grande y miraba fuera. La lluvia estaba cayendo suavemente contra la piedra de la Fortaleza en el Infinito. Era como si el cielo del centro del infinito que por primera vez estaba nublado, estuviera llorando para él. Desde que Dumbledore había muerto, él no había tenido tiempo para lamentarse. El estaba mirando hacia el cielo para alguna clase de señal de él, pero no había recibido ninguna. Había demasiadas cosas que necesitaron ser hechas y el no tenía tiempo para hacerlo todo. El estaba creciendo más débil de la falta de sueño y falta de nutrición. El se requirió para las tareas mucho más grandes de lo que Oráculo le había pedido que hiciera. Era su deber sobre todos hacer eso primero y proteger a Harry segundo. El supo que Dumbledore querrían que él lo guardara seguro, pero había todavía el miedo prolongado que él no le escucharía.

- Yo tengo un amigo que podría ayudarlo - Oráculo dijo cuando levantó el diente de tonga en sus manos - Él es un hombre que Harry Potter conoce bastante bien. No debes tener ningún problema al localizarlo con este hombre al lado de ti -

El conoció al hombre del que él habló. Remus Lupin se había hecho un amigo íntimo suyo durante los años. A través de él y a través de Dumbledore era que él había aprendido sobre Harry. El supo que Lupin le daría una oportunidad para convencer a Harry para regresar a Hogwarts.

- Remus es un amigo íntimo - Hermione le aseguró - Yo le avisaré lo más pronto posible -

Oráculo cabeceó meramente cuando el abrió un pliegue y se perdió en él. Hermione dijo:

- Halinor me pidió decirte que Kandracar le podemos usar hasta que completemos nuestra misión con Voldemort. - había un tono triste en su voz cuando él continuó. - Albus está muy orgulloso de nosotros…pero sobre todo de ti -

Reiko abrazó a su nueva amiga cuando las palabras atravesaron su mente como un arpón…

_Albus está muy orgulloso_

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y Hermione soltó un sollozo. El oyó el batir de unas alas y se giró para ver a un pájaro grande…un pájaro sagrado. El fénix no era una leyenda tanto como Muggles habían creído. El fénix tiene habilidades curativas que habían salvado a varios magos en su vida. El pensamiento de un pájaro muriendo en el fuego y renaciendo de las cenizas era prepóstero a algunos pero una realidad a él. Él se había vuelto un amigo íntimo y aliado y ahora el único recordatorio restante de Dumbledore. Fawkes tomó el vuelo y se emperchó en el hombro de Reiko. Él cepilló su cabeza suavemente a lo largo de su mejilla y limpió la lágrima lejos. El sonrió ligeramente al gesto y descansó su cabeza en el suyo. Su reflexión en la ventana mostró la tristeza que él se sentía dentro de él. Era Fawkes quien le dio la fuerza para tener éxito en su tarea. Él era el eslabón que le ató a Dumbledore y el testamento del hombre que el respetó. El haría estas tareas para él. El sacrificaría su vida para ayudar y salvar al muchacho que vivió….

Era el giro de Fawkes para verter una lágrima. Se cayó en su boca y desapareció e hizo lo mismo con Hermione. Si Fawkes pensó que sanaría sus corazones rotos, él había encontrado la primera cosa que él no podría sanar. Tomaría una eternidad para Reiko y Hermione ir más allá de la pérdida de Albus Dumbledore. Pero por ahora, ellos se moverían para asegurarse que Harry Potter siguiera vivo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**LOS GUARDIANES**

El sol se estaba poniendo despacio encima de las azoteas de Privet Drive. Harry miraba por la ventana como el orbe anaranjado bajaba sin prisa hasta que pueda desaparecer de vista. El sol era una de las pocas cosas que le aclaraba el día a Harry. Desde que Harry había dejado Hogwarts, el no había sido el mismo. La muerte de Dumbledore había roto todas sus esperanzas de derrotar a Voldemort. No había nada que él pudiera hacer o cualquiera de quien él pudiera depender….Sirius se había ido…ahora Dumbledore había seguido el mismo camino. Harry estaba entrando en un hoyo de desesperación rápidamente. Él supo el camino que él tenía que tomar. En cuanto cumpliera años el era un adulto en el mundo mágico y las protecciones de la casa fallarían….

Ninguno de los Horcruxes ocultos habían sido destruidos y Harry no estaba cerca…más bien a millas de lo que Dumbledore era. El estaba esperando una clase de señal de Ron o Hermione pero no había recibido nada. La falta de cartas no era la única cosa que le estaba confundiendo. Tío Vernon intentó apartarse de él como posible. Y si Harry no estuviera equivocado, Dudley estaba intentando ser amistoso. Quizá ellos habían averiguado sobre esto siendo el último verano que él se pasaría con ellos. Se sentía bien para no tener que recoger después de ellos o incluso para preocuparse por nada de ellos. La casa estaba silenciosa y Harry lo prefirieron esa manera. Le dio tiempo para pensar sobre lo que él iba a hacer luego. Había el pensamiento de ir al Valle de Godric y no espera por Hermione o Ron.

El lugar donde sus padres habían muerto era una necesidad para él antes de que decidiera cualquier cosa. El necesitó ver donde habían muerto y donde habían sido enterrados. Él necesitó ver donde Voldemort había destruido a las personas que él no había tenido tiempo de amar.

El cuarto de Harry parecía la celda de una prisión. El había prometido a Ron y Hermione que él no partiría sin ellos. La única razón que él había regresado a Privet Drive era porque él había prometido a Dumbledore que él haría eso. Él no podría romper una promesa a un hombre que él había admirado y había amado como un padre. Era el deseo de Dumbledore para él permanecer seguro y sería el último deseo que él concediera a Dumbledore antes de aventurar en territorio desconocido.

El sonido del timbre sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia no habían tenido la compañía desde que él había venido casa. Él lo pensó raro para alguien venir, llamando incluso a estas horas de la tarde.

Harry rápidamente dio prisa a la ventana y asomó fuera. Las figuras que estaban de pie en la puerta estaban ocultas en la oscuridad y la luz de la lámpara pequeña no ayudaba para nada. Sus voces eran bajas y eran indistinguibles. Él no podría pensar más de él. Había cosas más importantes que él necesitó estar haciendo. Él movió encima de a la jaula grande que se sentaba en la cómoda y miraba el búho blanco emperchada dentro. Hedwig hizo sus sonidos usuales pero creció callado cuando ella lo miró escribir una carta. Harry abrió la jaula y Hedwig voló fuera y aterrizó en el alféizar. Él ató la nota pequeña y abrió la ventana. Hedwig voló lejos, feliz de estar por un rato fuera de la jaula. Harry esperó simplemente que la nota consiguiera a tiempo a Ron y Hermione antes de que él hiciera algo drástico. Su puerta de la alcoba estalló abierta y Harry saltó al sonido que hizo. Tío Vernon estaba de pie en la puerta, su cara estaba torcida en un gesto asustado y enfadado. Sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo y su pecho estaba moviendo con esfuerzo.

Harry estaba contento que su tío no le hubiera dado un ataque cardiaco. Si él hubiera sido, él habría estado en el hospital hace rato.

- Tienes suerte de que ya no tienes que volver a esta casa - Tío Vernon gruñó - Después de todo lo que yo le he dado…esta es la ÚLTIMA VEZ que yo les permito a sus amigos entrar en mi casa. Después de todos los búhos y cartas y tal… -

Harry miraba Tío Vernon confundido. Las figuras que estaban de pie en la puerta eran demasiado altas para ser Hermione y Ron. Nadie más cuidó donde él era. El único que había guardado huella de él había sido Dumbledore. Él no sabía quién vendría a verlo.

- Tío Vernon, yo no sé… - Harry intentó escupir fuera.

- ¡Yo no quiero oírlo! Ellos están estando de pie del piso inferior en MI sala -

- Dudley se asusta a la muerte y su Tía Petunia está sentada del susto. Sáquelos de mi casa así que ayúdeme… -

Harry rápidamente salió del cuarto y bajó los escalones antes que Tío Vernon pudiera completar su delirio. Cuando él se acercó al fondo de la escalera que él retardó su acercamiento. Las figuras todavía estaban fuera de vista y el más íntimo tenía su espalda hacia él. Él detuvo y se apoyó en la baranda, mientras cogiendo su varita dentro de su bolsillo. Antes de que él pudiera conseguir una mirada buena, Tío Vernon había salido furtivamente detrás de él y lo había agarrado por la parte de atrás de la camisa y había empezado a arrastrarlo hacia las figuras. Harry se esforzó e intentó librarse de su agarro.

- ¡No hay más demoras! Usted enfrentará quienquiera que estas personas son -

- Por favor suéltelo – sonó una voz fría que hizo que Vernon Dursley se detuvieran en seco y Harry pudiera liberarse del agarre de su tío. Tía Petunia y Dudley se agruparon juntos hacia la parte de atrás de la sala. Los dos estaban de pie en el miedo pero estaban mirando la escena curiosamente. Harry los ignoró, e intentó no sonreír, a la vista de miedo de los Dursleys que estaba delante de él. En cambio él enfocó en la voz y en la otra figura que simplemente se habían vuelto hacia él mientras la otra miraba a los Dursley con enojo y Harry pudo notar que los ojos de la figura eran dorados. Felicidad llenó su pecho al reconocer a una de las figuras…era la primera visita de la Orden del Fénix…

Harry sonrió y rápidamente caminó hacia la figura conocida. Remus Lupin abrió sus brazos y sonrió como Harry se apresuró en ellos. Lupin guardó su varita rápidamente y envolvió en un abrazo a Harry. Él tenía una sonrisa grande en su cara.

- Has crecido - él simplemente dijo. - Estás tan alto como yo Harry -

Harry no podría decir nada. Él estaba todavía desconcertado. ¿Por qué Lupin lo buscaría en la casa de su Tío? ¿Algo más había pasado? -

- ¿Remus, que está pasando? - Harry preguntó, interesado. - ¿El…? -

Lupin le desordenó el cabello a Harry y se acercó a Harry para que los Dursley no le oyeran mientras la otra figura tenía su mano alzada hacia los Dursley…de refilón Harry pudo ver una pequeña esfera eléctrica en su mano que asombro a Harry. Remus puso sus manos en los hombros de Harry y continuó sonriendo calurosamente a él.

- No ha pasado nada. Yo viene a verte nomás y a presentarte a alguien -

Él suspiró y sonrió a Lupin. - Yo pensé que algo podría haber pasado a Ron y Hermione. Yo no he tenido noticias de ellos en semanas -

La otra figura desapareció la esfera, se giró y dijo con una voz suave muy diferente a la fría que había escuchado….

- Sr. Potter eso es mi culpa. Es porque hoy a la casa de los Weasley la he puesto bajo el encantamiento Fidelio y no he permitido sus cartas por seguridad de las familias Granger y Weasley -

Harry miraba la otra figura que él todavía no podría ver curiosamente. Él empezó a preguntarse que era y por qué Lupin no había dicho nada todavía sobre él.

- Harry yo necesito que usted oiga a esta persona. No haga las preguntas hasta que él lo permita -

- ¡El? -

La figura se volvió y lo que Harry notó primero fueron sus ojos. Ellos parecían luminiscentes pero llenos de una luz dorada. No tenía pupilas. En un momento ellos estaban como un fuego dorado pero entonces ese fuego parecía bailar detrás de ellos. El bajó su capucha de su capa y su pelo color plata se cayó en forma de cascada abajo sobre sus hombros. Su piel era pálida y parecía brillar débilmente en la luz oscura de la sala. Pero eran sus ojos lo que todavía tenían a Harry asombrado. Su mirada y conducta no regalaron nada.

- Harry, permítame presentarle a Reiko -

Reiko caminó a Harry y ofreció una mano. Él tuvo miedo de agitarlo, pero él puso su mano suavemente en la suya y la agitó cortésmente. El sonrió calurosamente a él y gesticuló a su acompañante. - Remus me aseguró que nosotros podríamos hablar solos. Yo tengo muchas cosas para discutir con usted, Sr. Potter -

Harry le miraba curiosamente pero empezó a guiarle a los escalones hacia su alcoba. Él examinaba desde la baranda a Lupin que todavía estaba sonriendo. Reiko estaba detrás de él pero dándole espacio personal que él necesitó para recoger sus pensamientos.

- No se preocupe, Harry – Remus dijo - yo estaré aquí guardando la compañía a sus parientes. Tarde todo el tiempo que necesitas, mi Lord. –

Harry notó como al chico le relampagueaban ojos y Remus sonreía divertido entendiendo el brillo en los ojos del chico

--------------------

Harry abrió la puerta a su alcoba y caminó al lado para permitir la entrada de Reiko. Cuando el entró, el se quitó su capa negra y lo puso en la cama. Harry continuó mirándolo curiosamente cuando él alojó todo sobre él. El no vistió como cualquier mago que él había visto alguna vez. Su conducta parecía ser de una dirección, y su vestido era algo raro. El llevó una túnica azul claro y una corona verdosa adornaba su cabeza. Un collar color de plata descansó en su cuello con un cristal que él no podría ver sin caminar más cerca hacia él. En el momento él quiso guardar su distancia hasta que él supiera sus intenciones de verdad.

El se sentó, cómodamente, en la cama. Sus dedos tocaron su collar cuando el intento mirarlo pero no pudo hasta que por fin habló

- yo supongo que estás preguntándose quién yo soy. -

- Usted es Reiko - Harry simplemente declaró - Por lo menos así te llama Remus -

- Mi nombre es Reiko o por lo menos ése es lo que todos me llaman - El dudó continuar pero lo miraba antes de que el hiciera. - Tendrás que perdonarme, Harry, yo todavía estoy intentando encontrar mis rumbos. Se es un tiempo largo desde que yo he estado en este mundo y más aun con Muggles -

Él anheló para regresar al mundo mágico dónde las personas relacionaron a él, aunque ellos eligieron llamarlo

_**El Escogido**_

- Como Remus ha dicho, yo tengo una materia importante para hablarle. Yo estoy aquí para hablarle sobre Hogwarts. -

- Yo estaba bajo la impresión que Hogwarts no iba a volver a abrir – Harry declaró como si declarando su propia conclusión -

Realmente era lo que él había leído. El Profeta Diario había informado que Hogwarts no estarían recibiendo a bastantes estudiantes para volver a abrir las puertas durante el próximo año escolar. No había habido ninguna duda en la mente de Harry acerca de la razón por qué. Voldemort y sus Mortifagos habían pasado factura en la Escuela Mágica. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore y el ataque en Hogwarts, los padres vieron que no era un lugar seguro dentro de las paredes de la piedra. No importa los hechizos y cuántas protecciones que los profesores lanzaron, había ninguna manera de dejar fuera Voldemort de Hogwarts.

- El Ministerio de Magia está permitiéndole estar abierto a todos los que deseen asistir - Reiko se sentó más recto y puso sus manos en su regazo. El continuó - no hay en ninguna parte un lugar seguro. Los padres podrían desear guardar a sus niños con ellos, pero ¿por qué se les niega el derecho para aprender a protegerse? -

El estaba de pie y se acercó a la ventana abierta. El viento estaba empezando a silbar. El sol todavía continuaba ocultándose lanzando su luz rojiza por el cielo. Sus ojos cerraron cuando él se aseguró en el alféizar.

- Yo no estoy regresando a Hogwarts. Yo tengo las cosas más importantes para hacer que cuidar sobre lecciones y tarea -

Había silencio entre ellos. Harry no estaba seguro si él hubiera oído lo que él dijo. Él aventuró fuera de la ventana y cautamente caminó hacia él.

- Es bastante cómico, sabes - el habló suavemente - Yo debo ser el único que no sabe la historia entera de lo que pasó entre usted y Voldemort -

Harry se detuvo en seco. Él le había mirado sus ojos, una vez más, lleno de poder y electricidad controlada. Pero las llamas y las descargas desaparecieron rápidamente y él quedaba sólo para mirarle en el temor. No había habido nadie que no conoció su historia. Él estaba empezando a preguntarse que era el de verdad y donde él había estado en los últimos siete años por lo menos.

- Remus me contó lo que sabe respetando tus cosas privadas que yo no instigué a preguntar, así yo supe lo que yo necesité saber, pero era la investigación extensa y entrevistas que me llevaron hacia ti. Es años desde eso. Yo estaba especializado para esto, Harry. Yo fui entrenado para protegerlo y para ayudarlo a cumplir con lo que necesites. -

El cerró la distancia entre ellos. Sus piernas eran ahora temblorosas y apenas lo apoyaban. Su asimiento fuerte en su brazo lo tenía enfocando en él y nada más. Él sentía su cama dura bajo él cuando ellos se sentaban.

- Yo creo que es tiempo de que yo le dije mi secreto - el dijo, escasamente en un cuchicheo.

- ¿Su secreto? - Harry tartamudeó. - ¿Estás seguro de que quieres decirme? -

- Veo que es la única manera que tú puedas confiar algo en mi -

Él apenas cabeceó de acuerdo. - Yo supongo -

- Debes entender que este secreto no debe salir de los dos…ni siquiera Remus lo sabe…nadie conoce mi secreto…salvo ocho personas…dos de las cuales están muertas…cualquier cosa que te diga debe quedarse aquí entendido. Yo estoy confiando en ti con mi más grande secreto y posiblemente mi mayor debilidad. ¿Entiende lo que yo estoy preguntando? -

Una vez más Harry cabeceó.

- Sí -

Reiko sonrió calurosamente y continuó

- Durante años yo he estado viajando a través de muchos lugares entrenando en todos los artes mágicos existentes. Por eso tu historia nunca llegó a mis oídos. Hace quince años por medio de mi padre yo fui informado de que un niño sobrevivía a un hecho devastador…la muerte…de tu padre James…mi gran hermano…de tu madre Lily…mi querida amiga…mi hermanita…las personas que más amaba en la Tierra…los amaba como si fueran mis propios hermanos….debido a la noticia casi hago explotar el castillo donde estaba por la rabia y el dolor….la torre de Ashton quedó casi en ruinas. Ese día descubrí más poderes, por eso mis estudios fueron aumentados y finalmente fui elegido para ser el Guardián de la Oscuridad con la cual entrené mis poderes elementales y de paso ayudé a las Guardianas a liberar a varios mundos de la opresión de unos seres que querían conquistar las Dimensiones - Harry no tenía ninguna idea quien él era o incluso quién él pudiera ser. Había tantas preguntas que él podría hacer, pero él recordó rápidamente a Remus que le había dicho:

_No haga las preguntas hasta que él te lo permita_.

- Yo estaba entrenando para protegerlo, Harry, si yo me llamara en la vida - Reiko se puso de pie y una vez más caminó a la ventana. El cielo anaranjado estaba desapareciendo despacio. - Pero era la muerte de Dumbledore lo que me sacó de mi mundo por así decirlo -

Harry hizo muecas al sonido del nombre de Dumbledore y el pensamiento de su muerte. Incluso en sus sueños él todavía volvió a vivir la pesadilla de mirar a Snape matar a Dumbledore sin cualquier advertencia. Lo frecuentó saber que él no pudiera hacer nada sobre él y le había permitido a Snape escapar.

- Es la muerte de mi padre lo que me trajo esta noche hasta aquí -

_La muerte de mi padre…_

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y Reiko se volvió hacia él. La mirada de susto debe de haber hablado por él cuando él empezó a caminar hacia la cama.

- Yo soy el único hijo vivo de Albus Dumbledore - el dijo con la tristeza en su voz. - Y él me envió a protegerte como prioridad y a ayudarte con tu misión, Harry -

La información entró en su mente como un golpe en su cara ¿Cómo Dumbledore habría permitido a nadie saber que tenía hijos? ¿Por qué él lo mantendría en secreto a todos los que él confió?

- Veo que tienes muchas preguntas y yo deseo que pudiera contestarte todas en este momento pero no tenemos tiempo, hay cosas más urgentes -

El no caminó hacia él de nuevo y se quedó en la ventana mientras la luz restante entraba y Harry notaba que sus uñas eran largas como garras y sus caninos eran ligeramente más largos que los de un humano pero eso no lo asustó

- Nosotros necesitamos que vuelvas a Hogwarts. Estarás allí más seguro que en cualquier otra parte -

Harry rápidamente agitó su cabeza y estaba de pie enojadamente. - ¡Yo no estoy regresando! - él gritó. - ¡¡Dumbledore murió allí y Hogwarts debe ser su monumento conmemorativo!! ¡¡Ya no debe estar abierto!! ¡¡ ¿No entiendes, Reiko?!! ¡Todo lo que Hogwarts representaba está muerto! ¡Murió con Dumbledore! -

El sonrió, aunque la tristeza dentro de él creció y Harry enmudeció dándose una patada mental por ser tan insensible ante el hijo de su mentor. – Gracias, Harry…estoy agradecido con tus palabras de respeto hacia mi padre…pero no, Harry. Hogwarts no murió con mi padre….solo él morirá y abandonará la escuela de verdad cuando nadie le quede fiel a él…y Hogwarts vive dentro de ti. -

Harry recordó las palabras que Albus le dirigió de idéntica forma durante su segundo año en la escuela e hizo que sonriera interiormente…sí que era hijo de Albus. Reiko se acercó a él y puso una mano afectuosamente en su hombro. Sus ojos ya no sostuvieron las llamas que él vio primero detrás de ellos. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos incontables y Harry le dio un abrazo entendiendo su pérdida. Aunque Dumbledore no era su padre, él era uno de los muy pocos hombres que lo cuidaban como uno. Harry podría imaginar lo que Reiko estaba sintiendo.

- ¿Puedes hacerme ahora tus preguntas, Harry. Sabes mi secreto ahora y sabes por qué yo estoy aquí. Para que confíes en mí bastante para volver a dónde perteneces, debes hacer tus preguntas. Yo puedo entender sus miedos sobre volver, pero si entiendes lo que va a pasar yo creo que empezarás a entender por qué debes volver -

Extrañamente Harry se sintió caluroso…era un abrazo como de hermanos que le quitaban a Harry sus miedos. Harry preguntó:

- ¿Cómo puedes protegerme de Voldemort? -

Reiko agitó su cabeza. - Quizá me entendiste mal cuando yo hablé primero. Yo puedo protegerlo sólo durante una cierta cantidad de tiempo. Lo que yo voy a hacer es protegerte pero enseñarte durante tu estadía en Hogwarts. Mientras yo estoy enseñándolo, nosotros y seis amigas mías estaremos en busca de los Horcruxes restantes y lucharemos en contra Voldemort para retrasarlo todo lo que podamos. Debes derrotar a Voldemort solo pero con alguna cantidad de ayuda. Yo estoy para prepararlo para la batalla final y no se preocupe…lucharemos hombro con hombro….yo me encargo de sus sirvientes y te dejo el camino libre para que lo mates…es simple pero te aseguro que lo acabarás….nadie interferirá en tu misión -

- ¿Cómo me protegerás en Hogwarts? - Harry preguntó, curiosamente. - ¿Será un maestro? -

- Yo soy el nuevo Director del Colegio - el simplemente dijo. - Yo estaré a su lado noche y día. Yo puedo proteger a los niños dentro de las paredes si la necesidad se levanta. No habrá otro incidente como el último año. Yo no estoy diciendo que mi padre era un hombre débil, Harry. Por favor no interprete mis palabras como tal. Mi padre era un gran y poderoso Mage…- Reiko dudó pero Harry no preguntó por respeto a su nuevo amigo y guardián - …Muchos lo adoraron y muchos quisieron aprender de él. Yo era muy afortunado de tener tal hombre como mi padre. Pero dónde él falló, él se aseguró yo no lo haría. Él se aseguró que sus debilidades eran mis fuerzas. Yo soy más capaz de proteger a los niños que se pasean a través de las puertas de Hogwarts. Harry, yo soy más capaz de ayudarle a derrotar al Señor Oscuro -

El se apoyó contra la pared y sonrió a Harry. – Debo decirte otra cosa y si no te lo digo Remus me mata…tus padres sabían el secreto mío y de mi padre porque…tus padres…sobre todo Lily…era muy importantes por lo que representaban pero lo más importante es que eran grandes amigos míos -

Harry miró al muchacho ante él en una nueva luz. Harry lo miró con curiosidad

- ¿Conociste a mis padres? -

Él cabeceó y con un movimiento de su mano atrajo el álbum de fotos de Harry, las miró con nostalgia y él dijo:

- Yo nunca aparezco aquí por motivos de seguridad pero nunca te preguntaste ¿quien tomó esas fotos? – Harry sonrió a ese comentario lleno de reconocimiento - Fue de parte de mi padre, Remus y mío y por supuesto de Hagrid este regalo. Papá me contó las intenciones de Rubeus y yo le di a mi padre todas mis fotos…iban para alguien que las merecía más que yo. Luego mi padre completó las fotos con las que le dejó Remus y Hagrid te hizo este libro -

El chico cerró el libro con reverencia, guardó un silencio respetuoso y Harry supo que iba dirigido como un sencillo pero sentido homenaje lleno de respeto hacia James y Lily. Él supo que Reiko parecía un muchacho de unos veinte años. ¿Cómo era posible que él conociera a sus padres y todavía pudo hacer el entrenamiento tan extenso? Y lo más importante…tener esa apariencia física de veinte años…mínimo debería tener la apariencia de Remus

Reiko miró a Harry brevemente para luego decirle:

- Te puedo decir que tu madre tenía unos poderes y talentos que nadie tenía…se parece como a tu amiga Hermione Granger. Quiero volver a encontrármela en Hogwarts si sus padres lo permiten -

Harry le miró raro y preguntó:

- ¿Reiko cómo pudiste conocerlos si según mis cuentas eras un niño muy pequeño? ¡y eso? -

Reiko se rió por primera vez en su presencia.- Esa historia te la contaré en otra ocasión durante otro tiempo. Yo necesito su respuesta, Harry. ¿Usted confía en mí bastante para ayudarlo este año? ¿Confías en mí bastante para guardarlo protegido con tal de que yo pueda? Serás mayor de edad en dos días. No estás seguro en Privet Drive -

- Yo no diría exactamente que ellos me han protegido - él murmuró.

- ¿Qué dices, Harry? Yo sé que debes tener más preguntas, y con el tiempo yo las contestaré todas. Pero Hogwarts espera por nosotros Harry. No permitamos que la muerte de mi padre sea en vano -

Harry le miró sintiendo en su interior una mecha encenderse. El no podría encontrar pronto los Horcruxes pero con ayuda de Reiko tal vez pudiera encontrarlos más rápido y así poder matar a Voldemort antes de que su poder crezca más de lo que ya está. Harry miró a Reiko y pensó….

_**La muerte de su padre Albus Dumbledore no será en vano **_

Miró hacia la ventana y Harry dijo en voz alta:

- Entiendo pero deseo visitar el lugar donde todo comenzó así como la tumba de mis padres -

Reiko sonrió aliviado y contestó…

- yo te iba a llevar un día de estos así que no te preocupes por eso….iremos al Valle de Godric e iremos a Araska el lugar donde enterramos a tus padres -

Harry sonrió y cogió el hombro de Reiko diciendo….

- ¿Cuándo salimos? -

Reiko sonrió y apretó su hombro de forma calurosa. Con su mano libre hizo que las cosas de Harry se empezaron a ordenar como los libros, la ropa empezó a plegarse y todas sus cosas en general empezaron a volar al baúl que se abrió. Harry miró la operación con la boca abierta. Al finalizar Reiko dijo:

- Se nos queda algo -

Harry miró en la tabla suelta donde estaban sus preciados objetos. Al sacar la capa invisible los ojos de Reiko la miraron con una tristeza notoria. Harry lo notó y Reiko contestó…

- Fue un regalo de mi parte para tu padre….mi padre se la entregó…se la regalé al hombre que le robó el corazón a mi hermana y se convirtió en mi hermano no de sangre…de corazón -

Harry miró la capa y a Reiko asombrado del regalo de Reiko a su padre y entendió de repente porque Albus se lo había dejado en su primer año en Hogwarts…estaba respetando la voluntad de su hijo. Reiko ayudó a Harry a sacar sus demás cosas. Finalmente Harry revisó todo el cuarto para asegurarse de no olvidar nada, luego cogió la jaula de Hedwig. El búho al ver a Reiko no hizo nada. Harry le abrió la jaula y Reiko miró al búho y dijo:

- Ve a Hogwarts….nosotros vamos en un par de semanas -

El búho salió volando por la ventana y Reiko con su mano hizo flotar el baúl mientras le convocaba de la nada una mochila donde Harry metió sus cosas restantes y su varita la guardaba en un bolsillo de su chaqueta. Reiko gesticuló a la puerta.

- Después de usted, Harry -

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió y Harry empezó a bajar los escalones. Al fondo, Lupin los estaba esperando con sus brazos cruzados. Su capa todavía fue atada, como si esperara que Harry aceptara la oferta de inmediato. Una vez Remus vio los troncos y a Reiko bajando después de él, él sonrió calurosamente.

- Yo veo que aceptaste la oferta de Reiko -

Harry cabeceó.

- Parece que yo regreso a Hogwarts -

- Y no irás solo…Remus te escoltará a la Madriguera…y él sabe donde es al ser yo el guarda-secreto de los Weasley. Harry, Molly está esperando por ti…como una madre espera el regreso de su hijo…allí están Ron, y los Granger….yo iré a la Madriguera más tarde después de que haga unas cosillas en mi hogar antes de ir a saludar a la Señora Weasley -

- Vamos Harry -

Remus usando su varita guió el baúl y la jaula de la lechuza de Harry delante de él mientras Harry seguía al viejo amigo de su padre. Harry pudo ver que Reiko se detenía y notaba a los Durlsey pasar saliva al ver que el chico se giraba hacia ellos. Harry no les deseo suerte ni nada…sabía que Reiko iba a hablar con ellos sobre su trato pero eso a él ya no le importaba. Harry simplemente siguió a Lupin a través de la salida de la casa para ir a la Madriguera de cualquier forma que fuese planeada por Reiko y Remus

Harry en su salida no notó como Reiko caminó lentamente hacia la salida y antes de salir vio a los pobres Muggles que habían guardado durante 17 años a Harry. Suspirando él dijo:

- Ustedes por fin se han librado de él como siempre han querido…su favor a mi hermana Lily se ha saldado, Petunia Dursley Evans. Su familia puede seguir adelante como si Harry Potter nunca hubiera existido en sus vidas. – Él agitó su cabeza – Han tratado a Harry muy mal y todo lo que hacen es tener miedo porque ustedes no saben cómo somos…yo nunca les perdonaré y cuando el hechizo que mi padre creó se rompa…que dios tenga piedad de sus pobres almas….ese es su castigo….la zozobra por sus vidas….y yo estoy seguro de que Harry también diría lo mismo pero su nobleza y piedad no se lo permiten. Hasta nunca Dursley -

Reiko cerró la puerta dando un portazo que casi destroza la puerta. Las nubes estaban rosadas debido a que el sol no se había ocultado totalmente…..al fondo Reiko notó nubes oscuras y espesas que llegaban a Privet Drive y en ninguna otra parte….el mal estaba llegando y era tiempo de que Reiko se asegurara de que Harry estaba seguro de él…

---------------------------

El camino que Harry y Lupin estaban caminando parecía polvoriento y más largo de lo que Harry había recordado. La mayoría de las veces que había pasado por allí lo hacía con prisa para cumplir con los encargos de tía Petunia. Remus le interrumpió con una sonrisa…

- Un Knut por tus pensamientos, Harry -

Harry no pudo evitar el sonreírle de vuelta. Iba a un lugar mágico….donde se sentía como en casa. El iba al hogar donde realmente lo quisieron.

- Te puedo preguntar algo Remus -

Remus Lupin observó al hijo de su querido amigo con interés, cabeceó y dijo:

- Claro Harry, que es -

- ¿Qué tan bien conoces a Reiko?

El sonrió y se rió entre dientes un poco antes de prestar su atención llena al camino.

- No estás seguro todavía si confiar todavía en él -

Harry se encogió de hombros

- ¿Cómo se supone que yo confío en alguien a quien yo apenas me encontré? -

- Yo lo traje a la casa de tu tío, ¿no lo hice? – Remus preguntó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. – Mira Harry yo no lo hubiera traído aquí si yo no confiara en él con mi propia vida, además la magia que hace posible la protección de la casa es gracias a la magia de Reiko y esa magia no permite que alguien que entre en la casa con intenciones hostiles hacia ti y tu tíos -

- él dice que conoció a mis padres – Harry comentó mientras mirando al camino – El no parece lo suficientemente viejo para haberlos conocido -

A este comentario Remus sonrió y dijo con sorna…

- Yo le dije a Reiko que a ti te hubiera gustado saber esa información específica – El caminó delante de Harry para girarse y caminar para atrás ante la mirada divertida de Harry que se borró cuando Moony continuó - Reiko no es quién piensas que él es, pero confía en él…yo, ni Sirius, pero sobre todo tu madre hubiéramos llegado hasta donde lo hicimos….o porque no piensas como Sirius pudo ocultarse mucho tiempo del Ministerio…Reiko lo ayudó -

Harry miró a Remus ceñudo y él dijo…

- Tranquilo Harry, pronto lo sabrás si él cumple con la promesa de llevarte a la tumba de tus padres -

Harry solo cabeceó dando un suspiro. No molestaría a Reiko porque sabía que los secretos eran muy importantes…solo con un secreto de Reiko y se sentía abrumado….como sería con los demás. Harry desechó esa idea y decidió esperar pacientemente a que él mismo muchacho le dijera todo y no haría una escena porque ahora entendía muy bien a Albus cuando no quiso decirle sobre la profecía…esperaría a Reiko. Se sacó de sus pensamientos por la voz de Remus que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real cuando dijo:

- Yo conocí a Reiko hace muchos años…exactamente cuando fui mordido y mi maldición llegó. Reiko de hecho inventó la poción Wolfsbane solo por mí. Además fue el primero en usar sus capacidades para transformarse en un animal….acompañándome en mis transformaciones para hacerlas más llevaderas y pudiera llegar vivo a los once años….me sorprendí mucho cuando Reiko antes de partir en sus viajes me dejó la carta de Hogwarts – su sonrisa aumentó al revocar aquellos recuerdos – yo me convertí en su primer amigo de los único cinco que tuvo….además de su propio padre que nunca conocí -

Harry a ese comentario hizo una mueca de dolor que Remus no pilló por estar metido en sus recuerdos. Harry luego de ese comentario trató de asir el hecho de que por su aspecto físico debería tener unos veinte años pero que su edad real no era esa. ¿Dumbledore mandó a su propio hijo intencionalmente a este mundo para asegurarse de que todos eran protegidos de los males del mundo? ¿El era un mago de verdad? Había demasiadas preguntas que Reiko no había contestado hasta que él estuviera en Hogwarts. No tenía tiempo para eso, había Horcruxes para cazar y destruir antes de darle cara a Voldemort.

- Estas pensando mucho en eso Harry, tensado y estresado no harás nada. Por ahora tu tarea es obedecer a Reiko y entrenar arduamente que la Orden del Fénix y Reiko con sus amigos te damos el tiempo que necesites para ello. Ron y Hermione han preguntado mucho por ti durante todo el verano y no sé cómo he podido detenerlos -

La sonrisa de Harry aumentó cuando él pensó sobre Hermione y Ron que constantemente instigan a Remus con las preguntas sobre su bienestar. Estaba confortando para saber que él tenía amigos que se preocuparon de él. Durante 11 años, él tenía nadie a parte de los Dursleys. Era una vez un sentimiento diferente él había abordado el Expreso Hogwarts y había venido al lugar que él llamó casa ahora. Los Weasleys se habían vuelto una segunda familia (realmente) la única familia que él había conocido alguna vez. Él podría llamar a Ron su hermano si él realmente quiso hacerlo. Incluso Fred y George se habían hecho inseparables. Su tienda en la Calleja de Diagon estaba padeciendo la apariencia de Voldemort pero no detuvo su tenacidad. Ellos fueron determinados para asegurarse que los magos y brujas pudieran encontrar algo de risa en estos terribles momentos de oscuridad.

Al salir de la vista de los mirones Remus alzo su mano derecha para ver un anillo morado en su dedo. Remus sonrió y tomando con una mano el baúl y la jaula dijo:

- Harry cógete de mi duro y no me sueltes para nada -

Harry obedeció y el anillo brilló de color azul por un momento y tras un fogonazo de luz desaparecieron del pequeño parque abandonado. Harry abrió sus ojos para ver que estaban en lo que era el camino que los llevaba a la Madriguera. Al comenzar a caminar Harry le preguntó curioso a Remus

- ¿Eso fue aparición? -

- No Harry, eso se llama teletransportación y es instantáneo al lugar que quieres llegar. Harry este anillo me lo regaló Reiko hace más de quince años para moverme a través de este mundo y poder contactar con él. Acaso no sabes porque sobrevivo…no es que en el mundo mágico pueda conseguir fácilmente un empleo por mi condición….yo acepté trabajar para Reiko – los ojos de Harry se iluminaron pero fueron cortados por Remus - y no te puedo contar nada porque estoy bajo el juramento del Mago de no revelar secretos que yo sepa de él a no ser que ese sea su deseo -

Harry cabeceó entendiendo y no le preguntó nada más. Caminaron en un silencio agradable por un par de minutos hasta que Remus se detuvo brevemente y le pasó una nota a Harry. Harry sabiendo lo que contenía leyó grabándose en su mente el texto….

_**La Madriguera se encuentra en Orion San Chapolle **_

Harry levantó su mirada para ver aparecer la casa a la que había considerado un hogar para él. Harry arrugó la nota y la devolvió a Remus. Al tenerla en sus manos esta se incendió hasta que las cenizas se las llevó al viento. Ambos se aproximaron y al estar casi en el umbral de la puerta de entrada esta se abrió de golpe para Harry ver a Ron y Hermione mirarlo con unas grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Molly salió detrás de ellos y abrazó a Harry hasta casi asfixiarlo. Una voz divertida dijo a sus espaldas….

- Yo que tu lo soltaría Señora Weasley….o Harry no podrá volver a Hogwarts si lo matas y me quedaría sin un estudiante en mi escuela -

Remus rio divertido, Molly alzó su vista soltando a Harry y vio aparecer en la luz que salía de la casa a Reiko con su túnica y su corona en la cabeza. Detrás de él había cinco muchachas vestidas en túnicas como Reiko y Harry supo por instinto que estas eran las Guardianas que Reiko le había comentado. Harry hizo una leve reverencia de cabeza que fue contestada por las muchachas. La pelirroja se adelantó a sus amigas diciendo:

- Es un placer conocerle por fin Sr Potter mi nombre es…-

En ese momento la cicatriz de Harry decidió provocar un dolor tremendo que nunca había sentido jamás. El gritó y se arrodilló en la entrada de la casa. Pudo notar como las cinco muchachas hacían una defensa cerrada ante Reiko y él en un suspiro y miraban a su alrededor listas para atacar cualquier cosa que saliese de las sombras. Sin embargo Reiko y la pelirroja estaban a su lado. Reiko y la muchacha le sostenían. Reiko preguntó:

- ¿Harry? –

Todo lo que Harry podía oír era el sonido de hojas del piso y una respiración humana fuerte. Las voces que estaban hablando todavía eran desconocidas para él. El podía sentir el fuerte agarre de Reiko y el toque manso de la pelirroja ahora sin importancia para él. El dolor terrible estaba volviéndolo loco….con eso Harry sabía que Voldemort estaba enfadado…él podría sentirlo...Harry no se podía concentrar lo suficiente para deducir como decirles a Reiko y a las muchachas que estaban intentando ayudarlo lo que estaba sucediendo. En ese momento escuchó dos voces que reconoció como a Reiko y la pelirroja decir en un susurro:

- Quinta Esencia -

A estas palabras el dolor dejó de roerlo con ferocidad…sintiendo dos presencias agradables en su mente que le acompañaban y no hacían ningún intento de leerla…sonrió…era la Guardiana y Reiko los que sentía…su mundo se volvió negro después de eso.

----------------------

- Mi Señor es imposible obtener el poder que usted desea que le encuentre – gimió una familiar voz. Harry miró a su alrededor para ver a Reiko y a la pelirroja semitransparentes mirándolo seriamente. Harry cabeceó y ellos se acercaron a él y miraron la conversación con interés. Estaban en un bosque lleno de árboles muertos y la tierra era pura ceniza. Él había estado en esa misma posición antes….cuando él había salvado la vida del señor Weasley. Ahora estaba pasando de nuevo pero ahora él supo que estaba acompañado de los dos chicos. Los miró de nuevo para ver que en sus rostros hacían muecas de dolor y a Harry le hizo clic todo…

Lo estaban escudando contra el terrible dolor que seguramente hubiera estado sintiendo…eso lo preocupó pero a la vez lo reconfortó….el amigo de su madre ya estaba ayudándolo….

Harry se fijó en el acompañante de Voldemort para que la furia aumentara y que Reiko mirara al mortifago con furia escrita en su rostro sin embargo guardó silencio para no regalarse los presentes a Voldemort….los rasgos Harry los reconocía en cualquier parte…

Peter Pettigrew o más conocido como Colagusano…quien estaba arrodillado ante el hombre que Harry y Reiko odiaron con todas sus fuerzas. Voldemort estaba paseando de un lado a otro en el campamento, sus túnicas negras oscilando a sus movimientos…

Él estaba furioso y Harry a pesar de que Reiko y su amiga le escudaban su mente podía sentir la fuerza de su rabia detrás de cada paso que daba. Su cicatriz la sentía en fuego vivo e intentó no gritar tampoco para saber de lo que Voldemort dependía y de lo que pudiera deducir como verdad….no se iba a dejar engañar de nuevo….

- Hay una manera de poseerlos, Colagusano – Voldemort dijo serenamente a pesar de su conducta. – Si hubiera una manera de que un mago menos poderoso pudiera hacerlo….y más que todo cinco mocosas que detuvieron a, Phobos, Cedric y Nerissa entre muchos….¡¡hay una manera!! -

Harry miró como Reiko y la chica habían palidecido espantosamente mientras el brazo de Voldemort se levantó y un rayo de energía voló de su mano para impactar a Colagusano en el pecho haciendo que saliera volando y cayera en la tierra a varios pasos atrás de donde había estado momentos antes. Harry, Reiko y la chica podían sentir los sollozos venir del traidor cuando él se arrastró hacia Voldemort. Al llegar a su lado envolvió sus brazos alrededor de las piernas del Señor Oscuro. A este movimiento el rostro de Reiko se deformó de la pura rabia y dolor que sentía y Harry supo porque…

Le había confiado la vida a la que consideraba su familia y posiblemente su secreto….

Harry entendió como se sentía…sabía en carne propia lo que se sentía ser traicionado. Harry miró a Reiko quien escupió el piso tratando de controlarse. De regreso a la conversación Colagusano dijo:

- Mi Señor entienda que esos poderes son demasiados grandes para que solo una persona pueda controlarlos…Escasamente se hace con un entrenamiento extremo del cuerpo y la mente durante muchos años. Manejando uno de los cuatro elementos es imposible para cualquiera -

Harry escuchó una leve risa venir de Reiko y la chica sonrió asintiendo más relajada lo que causó que Harry se le armara una pregunta. Sin embargo volvió a enfocar su atención en la conversación

- ¡¡Estás diciendo que yo soy un mago cualquiera!! – Voldemort se enfureció - ¡¡Los cuatro elementos no se han usado por cualquiera!! Yo quiero que encuentres a sus poseedores. ¿Está claro Colagusano? -

- Pero mi Señor… - Colagusano se agachó en el terror al ver como Voldemort levantaba su mano esta vez con su varita en ella

- El agua y el aire son los más fáciles de controlar – A este comentario Reiko sonrió burlonamente y la chica bufaba contrariada. Voldemort continuó – El fuego es el elemento que es él más difícil junto al de la Tierra. También quiero que me traigas a tu antiguo amigo Reiko Wassen… - A esto Colagusano había abierto sus ojos en el terror puro aún más grande de lo que le demostraba al mismo Voldemort causando un leve seño en el rostro del oscuro.

- Pero mi señor… -

- Cállate Colagusano. Sabes que por culpa de James Potter no pude robar el poder del Corazón de Araska al haber matado a Aris la anterior Reina de Araska y amiga de Dumbledore….sabes muy bien que ese maldito poder, el poder del Corazón de Kandracar y el Corazón de la Tierra es lo que evitan que me tome las Dimensiones…tienes que matar a sus poseedores…a Will Vandom, a Lilian Hale y a tu mejor amigo

- Pero… -

- Sin excusas Peter -

Harry miró como Voldemort se giró. No eran sus rasgos faciales o la conducta sobre él que Harry temió. Era los ojos de Voldemort los que daban temor a Harry. Sus ojos escarlatas lo miraron como si supiera que estaba allí y lo taladraron con fiereza.

- Encuentre al Corazón de la Tierra, Kandracar, Meridian, de Araska y los Guardianes Elementales y yo me trataré con ellos personalmente – el Señor Oscuro susurró a su mortifago – Ellos no son nada separados y el Corazón de Ragnarok triunfará -

Reiko y la chica se volvieron a mirar espantados y Reiko se llevaba las manos a la cara y la chica susurró:

- Sacre Bleu -

La conversación continuó y Harry miró a Voldemort con fiereza…era el culpable de la muerte de la madre de Reiko y esposa de su mentor.

- Usted es correcto sobre eso, mi Señor. Pero cuando los Cuatro Elementos se combinan, ellos serán más poderosos de lo que alguna vez serás -

Harry, Reiko y la muchacha se arrodillaron en el dolor debido a la rabia que hirvió dentro del cuerpo de Voldemort. Había información para recoger todavía…si se rendía Reiko y la chica salían con él de la mente del Oscuro y Harry no quiso estropear un momento en que él podría aprender algo útil. Hacer algo para ayudarlos….

- Estas probando mi paciencia Colagusano – Él le gritó enfadado - Los Cuatro Elementos son nada, así como Harry Potter no es nada. Si no pueden acceder a mis Horcruxes, ellos no pueden tocarme. ¡Nadie puede tocarme! - Su risa envió los escalofríos por la espalda de Colagusano, Harry y la chica pelirroja. - Ellos están bien protegidos, aun más de lo que yo estoy. Los poseedores de los cuatro elementos, Harry Potter, Lilian Hale, Will Vandom y Reiko Wassen morirán -

Los ojos de Harry empezaron a sentirse pesados como el dolor de su cicatriz de repente empezó a disminuir. Con el sonido de la risa de Voldemort, Harry supo por qué él ya no sentía nada. Voldemort estaba feliz que él estaba de nuevo delante de todos con todo. Pero Harry sonrió como su mundo empezó a ponerse negro de nuevo. Voldemort no estaba tan adelantado como él pensaba. Harry ahora supo que los Cuatro Elementos, la posible destrucción de sus Horcruxes y los tres Corazones místicos era lo que detenían a Voldemort de sus planes. Harry sonrió….

Con las muchachas Guardianas, Reiko y la tal Lilian lo derrotarían…

Antes de perder de nuevo la conciencia Harry se juró a sí mismo no traicionarlos de ninguna manera….

-----------------

- ¡¡HARRY!! – dijo una voz familiar encima de él. – ¡¡Maldición Hermione el nunca va a volver a despertar!! -

- Ron si estuvieras callado durante un segundo tal vez podríamos oír sus gemidos o su respiración agitada – Hermione hizo una pausa – Quizás debes ir de nuevo por Remus -

- Yo estoy bien – Harry gimió y abrió sus ojos para ver a un Ron sonriente y a una Hermione mirarlo con cuidados en sus ojos. Harry con la mirada le dio a entender de qué hablaban después.

- ¿Dónde estoy? -

- ¡¡En la Madriguera por supuesto!! – exclamó Ron – Lupin te cargó desde la entrada -

- ¿Dónde están Reiko y Will? -

Ron miraba a Harry curiosamente y preguntó

- ¿Cual Reiko y Will?

- Realmente, Ron - Hermione empujó a Ron fuera del lado de Harry para sacar a Harry del aprieto y se sentaba al lado de Harry - No has leído las noticias -

Ron cambió de lado de la cama y cruzó sus brazos. Harry se sentaba, inquietamente, y examinaba a su mejor amigo. No había habido realmente ningún cambio durante el verano sólo que Ron parecía ligeramente más alto

Hermione, por otro lado, había florecido en una mujer joven bonita. Su pelo parecía más largo.

- ¿Manteniéndome informado? Maldición no es mi culpa por estar tan ocupado -

Hermione suspiró y agitó su cabeza.

- Reiko es el nuevo director de Hogwarts. El Ministerio de Magia lo hizo oficial la semana pasada -

- Y yo supongo usted averiguó esto leyendo El Profeta Diario -

- No, realmente el vino a ver a mis padres para convencerlos de dejarme volver a Hogwarts –

Ella sonrió a Harry y tomó su mano

- Yo no me preocupo de Hogwarts. Yo hice una promesa el año pasado, yo lo ayudaría a encontrar los Horcruxes. Yo planeo mantener mi promesa -

- ¡¡Lo mismo yo! - Ron dijo, mientras estando de acuerdo finalmente con Hermione. – ¿cuándo empezamos? -

Harry permaneció sentado por unos instantes, pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado a él. ¿Él podría involucrar a sus amigos de verdad en las tareas peligrosas que se ponían ante él?

- Ustedes no pueden ayudarme - Él agitó su cabeza - Es demasiado peligroso para incluso pensar en involucrarlos en eso -

- Harry - Ron empezó.

- ¡Nosotros prometimos! - Hermione interrumpió - No importa lo que pase con nosotros, dijimos que te ayudaríamos -

Harry retrocedió un paso al ver como los ojos de Hermione se veían descargas de energía blanca. Harry notó que Ron no se dio cuenta y pensó…por un breve momento los ojos de su amiga habían perdido sus pupilas y habían quedado como las pupilas de Reiko….Harry se espabiló y dijo:

- Yo estoy regresando a Hogwarts -

Hermione dio un breve cabeceó afirmativo antes de hacer una cara de sorpresa que no tenía muy diferente a la que Ron en esos momentos estaba haciendo. Harry frunció el seño al ver eso de Hermione…

Harry pensó…

_Nota mental: Preguntarle a Hermione cuando esté a solas que es lo que sabe de Reiko_

Harry supo que el necesitó volver a la escuela. Hasta que él dedujera qué está pasando con Voldemort, él necesitó prepararse de forma alguna posible. Si el necesitó estar dentro de los vestíbulos de Hogwarts, entonces él necesitó estar allí. Reiko le ayudaría a prepararse y él supo allí que Ron y Ginny estaría seguros ya que no sabía ni que pensar de Hermione en esos momentos.

- ¿Hogwarts? - Ron preguntó - Yo pensé que dijiste que ibas a encontrar los Horcruxes e ir al… - Él no podría terminar la declaración, asustado de los recuerdos y sentimientos que levantaría en Harry. Sin embargo Harry cabeceó entendiendo a Ron.

- Yo prometí a alguien muy cercano a mis padres que yo no haría nada tonto ni apresurado. Yo no puedo ir solo así como así. Yo regreso a Hogwarts para entrenar -

Hermione agitó su cabeza

- No te entiendo Harry. ¿A quién le hiciste la promesa? ¿Por qué harías una promesa así? -

Harry miró a Hermione y supo al instante que ella conocía a Reiko anteriormente pero decidió permanecer callado al ver la mirada llena de entendimiento de su amiga. Sin embargo Harry dudaba que supiera que Reiko fuera hijo de Dumbledore y que él había hecho esa promesa solo porque supo que padre e hijo lo querían de esa forma. El salió del cuarto para ver como Ron miraba por la ventana de su cuarto de manera muy pensativa al inesperado cambio de planes de su amigo. Sin embargo Hermione salió del cuarto y encontró a Harry afuera a unos pasos de la entrada de la Madriguera. Se acercó a él y Harry preguntó:

- ¿Qué sabes tú Hermione de Reiko y sus amigas? -

- Bastantes cosas de hecho, se que Reiko te contó que es hijo del Profesor Dumbledore pero no puedo decirte más Harry lo siento… -

Harry se giró de golpe lleno de asombro para ver a Hermione comenzar a llorar diciendo entre sollozos…

- Hice un juramento hace quince días de no decirle a nadie sobre las Guardianas…al mismo Reiko, a Will su líder y a Oráculo señores de Kandracar -

Harry miró a Hermione y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ella terminar….

- Fui escogida como la Guardiana de la Luz y la Mage de Araska….solo para ayudarte a derrotar a Voldemort y para cumplir uno de mis deseos en mi vida…ayudar a las personas necesitadas y pagar mi deuda de vida a mi querido Reiko…por favor Harry no te enojes conmigo….yo no soy traidora y mucho menos de las chicas y de Reiko…a Reiko le debo mi vida…- ella se abrazó de Harry y Harry la recibió entre sus brazos y la calmó lo mejor que pudo pero en su mente retumbaban sus últimas palabras…

_**Yo no soy traidora y mucho menos de las chicas y de Reiko…a Reiko le debo mi vida…**_

Harry sonrió orgulloso a su amiga y dijo en un susurró conmovido y quebrado por la emoción…

- Hermione no me digas nada…cuando te lo autoricen dímelo…no te preocupes….y estoy orgulloso de tener tan noble y leal amiga….Reiko debe estar muy orgulloso de ti....como para dejarte ese encargo…para confiarle su mundo a tus manos…gracias Mione por todo -

Hermione alzó su vista para ver a los ojos de Harry que brillaban llenos de respeto y orgullo hacia ella. Hermione desenfocó su mirada un momento y pronto regresaron a la normalidad para ella decir….

- Harry debo irme….hay un ataque el Liverpool y requieren de nuestra presencia -

Harry miró la casa y al ver a Reiko aparecer y ver a Harry miró ceñudo a Hermione pero Harry le salvó diciendo…

- No me ha dicho nada tranquilo - Reiko miró a Harry y dijo:

- Lo sé, eso no me preocupa. – Miró a Hermione y dijo:

- Tu Astral drop -

Ella cabeceó y pocos segundos después una copia de Hermione aparecía a su lado y ella comenzó a darle instrucciones. Pronto la doble de Hermione entró de nuevo en la casa. Harry miró el proceso pasmado. Reiko miró a Harry y dando un suspiro dijo:

- Harry puedes venir a ayudar….usa el poder de este cristal -

Hermione al ver lo que Reiko le ofrecía abrió sus ojos como platos y tartamudeando dijo:

- Reiko…no puedes ser serio…de ofrecerle el poder de Lily….la Señora del mundo Ilusvatar…el Corazón de Ilusvatar -

- Lo sé…el poder crudo de un Corazón….pero lo que hago es devolverlo a su dueño justo…ahora vámonos -

Reiko chasqueó sus dedos y los tres chicos desaparecieron del lugar. Harry no notó como un doble de Harry entraba en la casa y subía al cuarto a dormir…

------------------------

Reiko, Hermione y Harry aparecieron en la entrada de un callejón para ver a las cinco chicas esperarlos….

Tan pronto como la pelirroja los vio llegar alzó un cristal rosado y dijo:

- ¡¡Guardianes Unidos!! –

El efecto fue inmediato. Seis esferas de luz de diferentes colores salieron disparadas de la joya rosada y envolvieron a las seis muchachas. El mundo alrededor de ellas se disolvió en una mezcla furiosa de colores muy parecidos a las exhibiciones de un cuatro de julio. Hermione se sintió flotar en el aire cuando ella advirtió como el poder la hacía ponerse en posición fetal. Una sensación calurosa la rodeó cuando sus túnicas y demás ropas desaparecieron. Ella podía sentirse crecer, su pecho y caderas llenándose y volviéndose estilizadas, su cabello se alisó y se recogió en una coleta de color turquesa. En un instante la luz comenzó a desvanecerse y ella regresó al piso con suavidad con sus piernas abiertas y sus brazos ligeramente alzados uno ligeramente en actitud de ataque y el otro cerca de su corazón como protegiendo su pecho de un posible ataque. En esos momentos escuchó las voces de sus amigas hablar con energía….

- ¡¡¡QUINTAESENCIA!!! – gritó Will con sinceridad con su pierna derecha ligeramente levantada y sus brazos extendidos derechos a sus lados

- ¡¡AGUA!! – gritó Irma con alegría. Ella estaba de pie con sus piernas un poquito abiertas y un brazo delante de su cara y otro lateralmente, ambas manos con el dedo medio y el índice apuntando hacia arriba.

- ¡¡FUEGO!! – gritó Taranee apasionadamente en medio de una posición luchadora, lista para dar su primer golpe. Con una pierna abierta y la otra ligeramente doblada y sus brazos extendidos con las palmas abiertas

- ¡¡TIERRA!! – gritó Cornelia con tranquilidad. Ella parecía flotar en el aire con su pierna izquierda estirada y su derecha ligeramente doblada con su brazo derecho extendido y su otro brazo cruzando su pecho

- ¡¡AIRE!! – gritó Hay Lin con éxtasis. Sus brazos estaban levantados por encima de su cabeza en una actitud de finalización de una rutina gimnastica.

En ese instante de los labios de Hermione salió la palabra….

- ¡¡LUZ!! – gritó Hermione con fiereza.

Cuando la luz cesó Harry pudo notar como su amiga Hermione estaba vestida…pudo notar el sonrojo impresionante de parte de Reiko lo que causó que una sonrisa surgiera de su rostro y las chicas rieran tontamente…

La verdad….Hermione estaba preciosa y Harry también lo notaba. La camisa de Hermione era de manga corta y le llegaba hasta debajo de su diafragma dejando poco a la imaginación. La camisa en la parte de adelante y en el sector de su diafragma tenía una curiosa forma de diamante donde estaba su ombligo. Una trusa cubría sus piernas completamente desde la cadera hasta sus pies de colores verdes de diferentes tonos y de color turquesa. Su falda suelta y rosada se amarraba por un lazo turquesa y la falda bajaba hasta el piso, la falda se dividía en dos a cada lado de su cintura y bajaba por todo el largo de la falda. Para rematar tenía puesto un par de botas de lona cortas un poco más altas que sus tobillos y de color purpura.

Harry y Reiko espabilaron después de la transformación de las chicas que tomaron vuelo. Harry y Reiko permanecieron en la tierra. Reiko le dijo a Will…

- Gracias por entender mi posición… -

- No te preocupes amigo, Guardián y Rey de Araska, ahora vamos a patear unos culos –

Reiko cabeceó y Harry sacó su varita. En ese momento ambos muchachos salieron de su escondite y Harry lanzaba sus hechizos y poniendo su espalda en la de Reiko quien soltaba tremendas descargas de energía a un extraño lobo gigante que estaba matando a las personas. La bestia fue atravesada inmisericordemente. Avanzaron un poco más y los ocho chicos observaron como los Mortifagos caminaban por las calles mientras mataban y torturaban a las personas inocentes que solo tuvieron la situación de cruzarse en su camino. Parecían alrededor de 60 mortifagos y 30 vampiros. Reiko se preguntó ociosamente como hacía para reclutar en tan corto tiempo seguidores si reconoció como a 6 de los más veteranos. La furia de Reiko y de los chicos creció cuando vio cuerpos de niños tirados en la calle y la risa de los Mortifagos en el deleite. Reiko se hizo a conocer susurrando con un odio tremendo sacando de la nada una espada dorada y haciendo una finta como de caída de un rayo.

- ¡¡LIGHTTING BLAST!! -

Tres poderosos rayos cayeron del cielo pegando a un grupo de cinco Mortifagos quienes estaban torturando a una muchacha. Milagrosamente la muchacha no sufrió daños pero los Mortifagos estaban tostados. Reiko estiró una mano y dos Mortifagos explotaron cuando Reiko invocó sus espíritus y sus cuerpos dieron vuelta de adentro hacia fuera dejando sus interiores regados en la calle. Un rayo verde le pasó rosando la cara y Reiko se giró para ver que él había ganado la atención de los Mortifagos.

- Caput Annullare -

Varias cabezas explotaron en una lluvia de sangre y material cerebral cuando la maldición dividida en varias alcanzó sus blancos. Un gritó trajo la atención de Harry y Reiko para que lo perdieran por completo…una muchacha joven estaba siendo violada…

La espada de Reiko le surgieron destellos de color negro y con un leve movimiento una maldición de poderosa magnitud se abatió sobre el violador que voló en el aire a la pared cerca de él, su expresión que cambia de una de placer a una de dolor en menos de un segundo.

- ¡CRUCIO MAXIMUS! - Reiko gritó cuando él impulsó todo su enojo en el hechizo. El rayo hizo erupción de la mano del chico y voló en el aire rápidamente hacia el mortifago, mientras pegándolo en el pecho cuando él intentó levantarse. Los gritos horrorosos sonaron por todo el lugar y una mueca surgió del rostro de Reiko dejando a sus amigos pasmados. Como Reiko había pensado, Rodolphus Lestrange se retorció en el piso como el dolor que ni siquiera su amo podría crear…fluyó en sus venas como un millón de veces…poniéndolo en el fuego como si millones de cuchillos supercalientes cortaran su piel sin piedad. Sus gritos eran tan horribles que toda la acción alrededor de ellos cesó cuando todos miraron como uno de los miembros del circulo interno de Voldemort estaba siendo torturado por la maldición cruciactus. Reiko con su otra mano se quitó la capa que llevaba y envolvió a la muchacha llorosa y temblorosa.

Del aire un Mortifago venía volando en su escoba hacia Reiko por la espalda pero Harry notándolo cubrió a su amigo usando un rayo dorado salido de su varita energizada por el cristal que el chico tenía en su cuello y ese poder atravesó la cabeza del mortifago que se desplomó en el piso muerto. Se giró para ver al Mortifago para notar que espuma salía de su boca. Harry supo que la mente de Lestrange había estallado…

Reiko sonrió con ironía y dijo guturalmente…

- Que ironía quedó como los Longbottoms…eso es por ti Neville por Frank y Alice -

Los mortifagos empezaron a acribillar a Reiko y Harry con maldiciones…Reiko atacaba mientras Harry se dedicó a defenderlos a ambos de la acribillada de los Mortifagos. Las chicas mientras tanto estaban ocupadas entre ayudar a las personas y luchar contra los vampiros que las atacaban sin cesar.

Reiko levantó su mano, sonrió maniáticamente y murmuró

- Imperio -

Un poder transparente envolvió la mente de un Mortifago mientras creó un eslabón asociado con dicha maldición…

- Mate a sus aliados – Reiko pidió mientras le hacía cara a un vampiro que lo atacaba en esos momentos…Harry y los chicos miraron con satisfacción como el Mortifago controlado lanzó maldiciones asesinas a sus aliados. Pronto fue asesinado pero sin antes de matar a unos ocho mortifagos. Reiko sin siquiera mirar transformó algunas piedras en cuchillos esperando a los Mortifagos que se acercaban. La muchacha lo miraba con miedo y Reiko le sonrió calurosamente…

- Di esta palabra – murmuró Harry a la chica quien lo miró confundida pero al ver la mirada de sus rescatadores asintió. Harry le susurró al oído un hechizo. Ella miró a sus atacantes y gritó furiosa

- Waddiwasi -

Los mortifagos desprevenidos recibieron una lluvia de cuchillos que se empotraron en sus cuerpos cortesía del encanto desterrando. El resto de los Mortifagos supo que estaban perdiendo contra Reiko, Potter y los Guardianes. En ese momento Will Vandom creó unas rejas eléctricas y atrapó a los mortifagos sobrevivientes. Will miró ceñudo a los cautivos que temblaban de miedo. Will usó el corazón de Kandracar y creó una esfera negra que absorbió a los Mortifagos y se elevó en el aire hasta perderse en la noche.

Reiko tomo con ambos brazos a la niña quien lo miraba agradecida y nada asustada del chico. Él miró a su alrededor y al ver que llegaban aurores creó un pliegue con la mirada y desapareció con ella en brazos. Las Guardianas con Harry le siguieron en el pliegue que se cerró detrás de Hermione que encandelilló a los aurores para que no los reconocieran.

-------------------

Reiko llegó en plena deliberación del consejo general de las dimensiones. Oráculo al verlos llegar interrumpió la reunión. Los miembros presentes al ver a la niña comenzaron a murmurar indignados pero Tibor rugió:

- Imbéciles…ustedes hay tan frescos y la Tierra con graves problemas -

- Entonces porque no ponen un velo como en Meridian -

- Y que después se abran portales a los otros mundos…no gracias – gritó Elyon hecha una fiera. Los líderes de los mundos la miraron y ella dijo:

- Oráculo en el pasado nos abandonó pero él no lo piensa volver a hacer…así nació Nerissa por ejemplo….quieren que la joven Hale se vuelva otro Phobos -

Todos guardaron silencio y Harry supo que esa afirmación les había hecho mella. Elyon saltó de donde estaba sentada hasta el piso y abrazó a sus amigas con alegría. Luego al llegar a la altura de Reiko, Harry y Hermione se inclinó respetuosamente diciendo:

- Bienvenidos a Kandracar….Señor de Araska y Guardián de la Oscuridad….Señor de de Ilusvatar, elegido de la Tierra y la Mage de Araska y Guardiana de la Luz -

Ante este saludo todos en él cuarto de reuniones guardaron silencio llenos de asombro. Todos se pusieron de pie pero Reiko dijo:

- Veo que nada ha cambiado en muchos años aquí. Me voy para Araska….He de visitar la tumba de mis hermanos -

Reiko con un movimiento de mano abrió un pliegue y antes de pasar dijo:

- Esta niña acaba de ser abusada…. Reina Elyon ya sabes a lo que me refiero -

Elyon palideció espantosamente y se acercó a abrazar a la muchacha aturrullada mirando con fiereza a los Reyes de los mundos presentes. Elyon dijo:

- Te entiendo amigo mío. Yo cuidaré de ella hasta que vuelvas -

- Gracias Ellie - Él atravesó el pliegue hecho una furia. Harry lo siguió sin demora seguidos de cerca por las Guardianas quienes miraron con rabia a los presentes. Hermione dudó un momento pero antes de salir comentó en voz baja pero el silencio de los presentes hizo que se escuchara claramente lo que dijo a continuación….

- Idiotas….ahora entiendo a Reiko…si siguen así sus mundos morirán. -

Ella suspiró y terminó…

- Cuídate Ellie y gracias por todo…estaremos en contacto -

Ella se perdió en el pliegue que se cerró silenciosamente. Elyon abrió uno propio y se perdió en él llevándose consigo a la muchacha. Todos los presentes salvo Luba, Oráculo, Tibor y Halinor estaban boquiabiertos y avergonzados ante las afirmaciones de los chicos….y tenían razón…las auramedias de los Guardianes no habían reaccionado y eso corroboraba lo que los chicos habían dicho. El cuarto quedó en silencio bastante rato hasta que Oráculo llamo nuevamente la atención a la reunión rápidamente.


End file.
